New Years
by 99 CDN
Summary: Gibbs finally decides to make an appearance at a his works New Year party...but what's the real reason behind his motives? R&R KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_As you all know I don't own NCIS…and once again if I did Kate would still be alive and kicking and a 100 paired with Gibbs…D :P_

Gibbs looked unconvinced from where he sat on his bed towards his closet where his tux was hung up begging him for a night out. Gibbs stared at him scrutinizing it like it were the latest suspect; trying to find a flaw or something to prevent him from deciding to go to his job's New Years party.

Ducky would be there, McGee with Abby, DiNozzo and the secretary named Jessica…but the real reason he was even considering doing something he had never even thought of doing was the fact that he had overheard Kate was going.

He sighed as ran a hand through his silver hair and let himself drop backwards against his bed staring at the ceiling fan watching it spin in circle producing much needed fresh air.

Kate got out of the shower and ran through the hall towards her room as the cold air swooshed as she ran causing goosebumbs to develop on her arms. She shut her bedroom door and opened up her closet and sat on her bed to take time picking which one would be suitable. She always attended these events, getting to know everyone, being herself; deep down below her mask of toughness she could drink DiNozzo bellow the table and out party Abbs and maybe if she pushed herself hard enough she might just be able to out gab Ducky himself.

She sighed and got back up and walked over to her closet and began to rummage through her things looking for the right dress. _Tow pink, too blue, too green, too plain, too white… _She threw everyone over her shoulder until she reached the last one in the line.

"My God, I forgot I had this!" She exclaimed as she pulled on her old prom dress. It was a mixture between scarlet, gold, and cream. Every now and then a little white stone was placed on the materiel. The bottom of the dress went down in layers like a salsa skirt until it reached her ankle. The dress was held up by strings that connected in criss-crosses do just were she tied it up just above the beginning of her lower half of the dress where she tied it in a double bow . She looked at herself sideways in front of the mirror. After that she twirled until her dress was cascading around her in the air, and she smiled excitedly. Sure she wasn't a prissy princess but sometimes on the rarest occasions she liked to splurge. She went to her closest and shifted her foot through all her shoes and flicked them off when she found a flaw or if it merely clashed. It was between a golden stiletto and a white glitter heel. She put on one of each and turned over to her black kitten with white stocked paws named Bella.

"So…which one Bell?" she said as she cuddled her little kitten and listened to its purring. Kate smiled and kissed its furry face. Bella mewed and licked the tip of Kate's nose, its sandpaper feeling tongue causing Kate to giggle. Kate gently put Bella down on the waterbed and she took the glitter strapped sandal and slid on the golden stilettos twin. She made her way to the bathroom and took out her make-up kit from behind the mirror and started to apply rouge to her lips.

Gibbs decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone if he attended the get together and slowly made his way to the hangar on the hook. Looking for a second at the article hanging from it briefly before taking the hangar and headed to his adjoin bathroom.

A while later he came out and timidly looked over at the mirror by his closet and stood straight arching his back and keeping his head high. He tugged here and pulled there as he slowly made his journey towards his 'tie' compartment in the closet and went through it. Gibbs figured that since he was wearing a dark blue suit he might as well go for a lighter shade. He took out a tie a shade lighter then his suit and struggled with the job of tying it.

"Why do people go through with this? Hell they can I sure as hell don't intend to." He said as he threw the tie back in his closet and merely unbuttoned the top button and loosened the stiffness of the collar. He sighed and made his way out of his room and down the hall flexing his hand closed and opening them again trying to take over the fact that he was shaking…not physically. Damn, he's been through the war at Panama as a Sniper Assassin, he's faced numbers of dangerous murderers serial killers and psychopaths but the mere though of being at a party with existence that weren't his boat or the dust bunnies under the couch he was petrified!

Kate puckered in front of the mirror as she added a clear coat of gloss to her already deep red lips to add an extra sparkle and added the extra touch-ups to her gold shimmer eye shadow. She turned on the curling iron that sat posed on the edge of the sink begging for her attention she put in dangle earrings one by one when her cat jumped on the toilet seat. Kate jumped and grasped her heart in fright.

"Damn Bell, you nearly killed me!" She took a deep breath and as she looked in her kittens innocent eyes she laughed. "How the heck can I stay made at you Bell?" She petted her little head and listened to her purr. When the iron was ready she picked a strand and wrapped it around and counted to 20 as she waited for the heated metal to work its magic.

She glanced in the mirror proud at her looks and turned from side to side. "Goodbye workaholic Kate, and hello beauty and glam." She said and ran her hand through her hair sticking gems here and there on every strand. Bella tilted her head and meowed. Kate rolled her eyes. "Well…just for tonight." She said and laughed as she headed for the kitchen Bella hot on her heels. Kate went over to the fridge and opened it and retrieved a can of tuna and brought out some cream. "Mommy's leaving for a while so you'll get a treat okay puss?" She coyed in a baby voice pouring some cream in a little bowl and scooping out the tuna and putting it in another dish. She looked over at Bella and saw her lick her lips in anxiety. Kate chuckled and walked over to her mat and put the two dishes down and moved over before the kitten ran her over like a bulldozer. Kate shrugged her head and heading over to the walk in closet to gather her dress coat. She looked over her shoulder one more time and left her kitten to her glory. "Bye Bell please try and leave the place in one piece." She said as she opened the door. Bella flicked her tail and returned to her gourmet meal. "Don't let me ruin your meal Princess." She said sarcastically and shut the door behind and made her way to her dark red Mazda 3.

**Author's Note: **_Happy New Years my fellow fictionners hope you like this little Kibbs fic._

_Brit -xox- _


	2. Chapter 2

Kate drove through the streets of Downtown DC like a pro, zig zagging around cars and at the same time maintaining an excellent speed. She turned the dial to her CD player. She was about to put on her Vanessa Carlton CD but when her niece's Josie and the Pussycats CD started to play she skimmed the songs until she reached "You don't see me." Kate laughed a little at how that represented her little thing with Gibbs. She turned up the music and started to hum to accustomed herself with the song and the lyrics, by the second time she played she sang along gently and at the same tone as the music.

_This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part_

_Where I love you too much_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

'_Cause I'm getting tired_

_Of pretending I'm tough_

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours, you can hold me_

_I'm empty and taken and_

_Tumbling and breakin'_

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could…_

Kate paused in the interval and looked over at the digital clock on her dash 0800 she sighed as she stopped at a red light and lightly drummed her fingers against the steering wheel along with the tune. When the light turned green she took a left and continued down that strip of pavement for a good 10 minutes.

_I dream of worlds_

_Where you'd understand_

_And I dream a_

_Million sleepless nights_

_I dream of fire when_

_You're touching my hand_

_But twists into smoke _

_When I turn on the light_

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's so complicated_

_Is this how the book ends,_

_Nothing but good friends?_

Gibbs got in his car and began to drive over to Kate's unconsciously. When he pulled up to her driveway he surveyed the darkened house and sat there for a while, just staring and thinking of the boundaries he had invented and mulled them over in his head. He ran a hand threw his silver hair and looked up towards the sky at the many stars; all shinning it's brightest, all distanced yet still grouped. He leaned there for a while on his hood staring at the sky and sometimes seeing Kate's reflection in them. He sighed and got back in his car.

He pulled out and made his way over to the Riviera Hotel at 100km/h down the well lit streets of Washington DC.

'_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

Kate now sang at a minimum a lot lower then the singer. She was too busy running the meaning of the song through her head and contemplating it. She veered to the right and followed the traffic towards The Rivera.

She stared out the window at the filled sidewalk of party people and those merely out for the hell of it. Some were talking animatedly, while others either mooned the oncoming cars or threw empty can of beer at people's windshields. She laughed a little when she realized she was one of them. When she was 17 she wasn't the strict and controlled woman she was now. Though Christian she gave into peer pressure. She smoked and drank, stayed out at incredible hours even ran away from home a handful of times. She was glad that was over, and it was all help to her two older brothers; Davis and Michael. Now she had a great job, a nice house, great friends and the hottest boss she could ever imagine.

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where_

_I'm falling apart _

_Isn't this just where we met?_

_And is this the last chance _

_That I'll ever get?_

_I wish I was only_

_Crystal and see-through_

_And not enough to you._

Gibbs zoomed down the streets somehow he managed to avoid traffic jams altogether. With one hand he turned the steering wheel left and the other brought his large Starbucks coffee cup to his lips and savoring the caffeine as it slide down his throat. He put the cup in the coffee holder and rolled down the window to let in a gentle breeze to run through his hair and tickle his cheek. He sighed again for what was the fifth time that night. _How could one woman change my night, causing me too break my old habits from working on my boat to become a social butterfly or at least a little more sociable. _He thought as he chuckled. Count on Kate to do exactly that. He took a short cut that would get him there in less then 5 minutes. Hoping that in a slim chance he would beat Kate there.

'_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

Kate sighed loudly when she was cut off by some lunatic driving a black Matrix, and was forced to stay behind at a red light.

"This has to be the longest trip to The Riviera I've ever taken!" She exclaimed as she stomped her foot on the gas when it finally turned green and her tires screeched against the pavement causing treads to appear behind her. She would get to that party in less then 5 minute or someone would have to pay. She laughed out loud when she chose who her victim would be Tony.

'_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could…_

Gibbs parked his car on the adjacent side of the sidewalk and turned off his engine. He took a deep breath, counted to 10 and slowly putting one foot in front of the other he slowly made his way up the stairs. He paused with his hand out and shut his hand into a fist at the handle and took another deep breath. He rolled his eyes when he heard Tony laugh and Abby shriek being her normal self.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. The ballroom of The Hotel Riviera blinded him with the lights. Some were red, blue and white and yellow. Abby came over with an extra bounce in her step probably on account of the high amount of champagne in her,

"Hey Boss, glad you're here! Now the family's almost all here. All we're missing is Kate!" She said and ran off to where McGee and Tony were and entered an animated conversation.

Ducky walked over to where Gibbs stood and handed him a glass.

"What a rare occasion to see you Jethro, though merely the fact of it being the new year isn't the sole reason now is it?" Ducky said as both he and Gibbs walked off occasionally sipping at their drinks. Every now and then Gibbs would look towards the entrance to see if Kate would ever arrive.

When out of the blue a loud shriek overcame the immensely populated hall.

"KATE!" Abby bounced over and brought Kate in a bone-crashing hug.

Kate laughed lightly and hugged her back.

"Hey Abbs." She said a little embarrassed avoiding everyone's eyes around the room. Tony made his way over and gave her a glass of champagne.

"Wow Kate you clean up pretty good." He said giving her a hug. Kate looked at him with a confused glance and she slowly wrapped her arms around him and patted his back. When she opened her eyes hey brown-mocha eyes met up with Gibbs's crystal blue ones. He raised his glass and smiled lightly. She smiled brightly and even though she was still in Tony's deep grip she raised her glass and they both drank from it. Gibbs tilted his head to the side a bit indicating for her to come over.

Kate's eyebrow rose and she slowly withdrew from his hug.

"Hey Tony, ease up on the alcohol will yah, or your resolutions will be the same as last year's." He withdrew and took a big gulp of his champagne and cracked her a witty smile. "Cute DiNozzo." She said over her shoulder as she slowly made her way over to Gibbs. She took deep breaths and merely listened to the clicking of her heels on the highly decorated tiles.

**Author's Note: **_Hey my fellow fictionners, sorry for the lateness hope you enjoy this chappy D -Brit- x0x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3.**

Kate walked up to where Gibbs stood. She noticed his hand was in his jacket pocket supposedly clenched fist seeking a hiding place.

She took in a deep breath and tore her eyes off her shoes and looked Gibbs straight in the eyes.

"Hey Gibbs, fancy meeting you here." She said giving him a brief one-armed hug and withdrawing just as quickly and stepped back a step taking a sip of her champagne.

"I guess you can say I have reason to come this year." He said lightly and rocked back and forth from the balls of his feet to the tip of his toes. Kate smiled and looked around a little out of place. The air in the ballroom quickly changed as the lights dimmed and calm music slowly started to fill room. Couples placed their glasses on a nearby table and joined each other in the middle of the ballroom.

Kate looked around a little and ran her hand slowly her arm a little embarrassed.

Gibbs took a deep breath and gently and a little shakily placed his glass on the table.

"So…" He said Kate snapped her head up and stared at him waiting for him to continue his thought. "Would you…like to dance?" He said tending his hand out a little. Kate smiled lightly and placed her champagne glass on a pacing waiter's tray and placed her hand in Gibbs's hand.

"I'd love to." She simply said. Gibbs smiled brightly and slowly placed his hand on her hip, the tip of his fingers gently caressing the bare skin of her lower back. Kate placed a hand on Gibbs's shoulder as he pulled her closer, close enough so that she rested her head on his shoulder breathing in his scent that drove her crazy. In addition to his cologne she smelt a slight degree of sawdust and a mixture of coffee. She smiled against his shoulder and wiggled closer if humanly possible.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Gibbs leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes letting the moment sink in. Not only had he gotten the courage actually ask Kate to dance with him but she said ye and now she was in his arms. He gently inhaled and he could smell her strawberry shampoo and he relished every moment of it.

Kate sighed happily as she moved in slowly exotic circles with him; entering their own private world locking out everyone else.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Abby laughed gently against McGee.

"Calm down McGee your hands are sweaty." She said as she placed both his hands on her hips and draped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry just a little nervous." He said stuttering a little but gaining a little bit more courage and concentrating on moving them at a good pace.

"Just a little Probie?" Tony exclaimed as he waltzed by with Jessica draped around him.  
"Don't listen to him Timmy you're doing fine…for a man with two right feet." She shrugged and leaned her pig-tailed head on his shoulder. McGee sighed and briefly tightened his grip around her waist and took a deep breath. "I won't bite McGee." She laughed softly and she maneuvered her arm so she lowered his grip so he was now with both hands below her waist and on her backside. McGee took a quick breath in as she re-looped her arms around his neck. "Come on loosen up McGee live on the edge a little." She said playfully as she grabbed his butt in a playful squeeze. The look on his face was priceless she could help but laugh out loud.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

Tony was still laughing mildly at McGee as his main squeeze snuggled into his arms and manipulated his hands bellow her waist as well. Tony's eyebrow rose flirtingly and gave her a slight squeeze as they swayed to the music.

"Tony…I think we should bring this relationship to the next level." Jessica said as she ran a hand down his chest leaving goose bumps as she went.

Tony looked at her for any indication of a joke but only found sincerity in her honey brown eyes.

All he could do was smile before her mouth came crashing down on his with such passion he was swept away. As they swayed to the music not only were they dancing but their tongues were dancing as well. He tangled a hand in her jet black waves and ran them through it. They were both oblivious to who were watching: half the dance floor.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

Kate giggled as Gibbs's moth hung open. He knew damn well Tony was an Italian gigolo but this took the cake. The swayed gently along with the rhythm, him slowly running his hands up and down her back drawing circles on her silken skin and gently humming sweet nonsense in her ear.

"I'm sure now I have to come more often to this social events." He said lightly though her hair posing a soft kiss on her head.

"You should see the Valentine Day Ball then." She said coyly lightly massaging his neck as they danced.

"Is that an invitation Special Agent Todd?" He said flirtingly looking straight into her mocha-brown eyes.

"What do you want it to be Special Agent Gibbs?" She replied just as seductively trailing her hands through his silver hair. Gibbs chuckled huskily as he peered around the room at the other dancers then immediately meeting her eyes again.

"Then I might just have to take you up on that now will I?" He said leaning his forehead on hers.

The song ended halfway and the Director stood on the stage.

"10 seconds until New Years…I want to feel the anticipation." He said as they all walked over to the garden outside.

"5…" The crowd started, McGee and Abby held hands over by a willow tree staring into the sky waiting for the fireworks to fill the almost midnight sky.

"4…" Tony and Jessica were leaning against a tree her leaning on him as they stared as well in the darkened sky. Jessica's lipstick was smothered over her lips messily and Tony held smudges over his mouth as well.

"3…" Gibbs slipped his arm around Kate's small waist and brought her a little closer. She smiled fully and met Gibbs's eyes dead on then re-settled her own across the waterfront where the fireworks would spring to life.

"2…" Gibbs ran his free hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Kate I-" He was interrupted by the outbreak of everyone in the gardens.

"1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled and turned over to whoever was closer and pulled them in a brief kiss.

Kate held out her hand sweetly, knowing deep down her boss would appreciate it if she'd kiss him, flirtatious banter or not. Gibbs chuckled and pushed the hand away before delicately descending her head towards hers a little lower. Kate closed her eyes and just about melted when his lips met hers. Gibbs enveloped her in his arms hands connected behind her back. One of Kate's hands was on his chest while the other cupping his cheek lovingly. She nearly melted when she swore she felt his tongue seductively run across her lower lip begging for entrance. Without further hesitation she complied opened her mouth and her soul. Gibbs ran a hand through her hair messing up a few of her delicately ornate tendrils. She moaned lightly in his kiss as she slinked her hand up his chest. When the need for air was too desperate to ignore they withdrew from the kiss, both breathing heavily. Kate was smiling ear to ear as she leaned her forehead against Gibbs's. He too was smiling; not his usual one-sided smirk but a full-mouthed smile.

"I guess it's a to-hell-with-rule-number-12?" Kate whispered as she moved her forehead lower a little so it rested against his chest. He lifted her chin with a forefinger and met her lips once more.

"I guess it is." He whispered back and re-captured her lips again in a sweet surrender.

END

**Author's Note: **_I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter…thing is it's what I wish one day will happen to me lol…Enjoy…oh yah don't forget to review._

_Brit_


End file.
